A generic arrangement is known from DE 101 37 548 A1. Both the cylinder liner and the insert of this generic arrangement have corresponding peripheral chamfers along which the insert rests against the cylinder liner. However, the chamfers must be machined very accurately in order to ensure a sufficiently precise fit of the insert against the cylinder liner.
A further arrangement is known from DE 10 2006 060 330 A1. The insert described in that document is accommodated in a peripheral recess formed in the inner wall of the cylinder liner or the cylinder bore. On the one hand, this recess weakens the wall of the cylinder liner on account of the reduced wall thickness in this region and, on the other, such a recess increases the risk of cracking in this region on the formation of stress peaks related to notch effects.
The annular insert of such an arrangement serves to strip off oil carbon deposited on the piston top land during operation of the engine, and to prevent contact of the oil carbon with the running surfaces of the cylinder liner or cylinder bore.